Remembering
by acornsandarrows
Summary: Wendy has forgotten something. Something very important. The only problem is, she doesn't know that she has. So getting her to remember is going to prove quite difficult. Slight angst.


**A/N: Well would you look at that. Another Peter Pan fic. **

**Panfic. As in fanfic?**

**Oh shut up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, or any of the characters except for Richard Cooch. **

Wendy had grown up. Well, to a certain degree according to society. She was 13 years of age. Marrying age, according to her well informed, very sociable Aunt. And who was going to argue with one who had dined with Sir Edward Quillar Cooch himself. So, tender, innocent, heartbroken Wendy was married off to a rich and handsome man in his late teens, Richard Cooch. The son of Sir Edward Cooch. At first, she despised her husband with a burning passionate hate. She would refuse to speak to him, and spend all her days gazing longingly out of her window. Waiting for someone. She would never say whom, but he was always there, on her mind. And for that little while, Richard could not reach the part of her that _he _had. Even after she had forgotten, it was still locked away in her, waiting for its real owner. The first owner.

My, how on earth could she have forgotten? You say. It's not as if she meant to. It all started to drift away, on her 14th birthday, after Richard had unclasped the acorn from her neck and replaced it with another necklace. She never told him who it was from or what it meant to her, so he didn't understand what he had done until the next morning.

"Morning my dear"

"Good morning Richard"

"Why, what on earth's the matter?" he asked, turning around and noticing the tear tracks on her cheek.

"It's gone" she whispered.

"What?"

"It's gone. He must have… he must have taken it. My ki- my acorn"

"Oh that old thing. Don't worry darling, I threw I away. It was becoming rather horrid, don't you think?"

Wendy did not speak to him for a whole month after that. But in that month, things began to happen in her head. Things she had sworn never to think. Slowly but surely dreaded phrases such as '_was it all real?" _and _'surely I was dreaming' _ran through her mind. She no longer battled against Richard, she just remained limp, by his side but only because it was required for her to be. And when she did manage to remember the magical green eyed boy she loved so dearly, she always waved him away, wondering if he really had ever loved her, or if he had just forgotten. But he had not.

"There she is!" Peter nearly fell out of the air in shock. He peered in through the window, looking at her face. He had missed her. More than he wanted to admit. But he had not given up. Despite popular reasoning, he, Peter Pan had been the one who remembered. Tink opened the window for him. She had accompanied him on all his journey's looking for Wendy, like an annoyed older sister who only did it because she felt it was her responsibility. He slipped inside to have a closer look at his Wendy. There she was, lying in a large bed…. With another man beside her. Peter hovered above the enemy, glaring at him. What was this man doing in the same bed as her? Suddenly, the man's eyes opened. Peter shot back it surprise. The man grabbed the sword next to him. Wendy stirred.

"Richard?" she murmured.

"What's going on?"

Peter took one look at Wendy, and realised that she no longer had his kiss. He glanced at her, then, vowing to return another time and speak with her, he soared out the window. For the first time in a year, the hidden part of her stirred.

"I will not have any other flying nuisance in my house!" Richard snapped.

"I mean to kill the vermin if he shows his face here again"

"Richard! Please! Please don't. I… there is something about him… I wish for you to spare his life"

"Wendy you are being foolish. I will not put up with him. He could be a robber. He could take my money! We have no idea who he is, my dear. Safer if he is dead, Wendy"

"But Richard-"

"Wendy, that's my final word. I've made up my mind. Now I'm off to work. Finish sewing my shirt while I'm away, would you?" and he was off. Peter watched him stalk away before getting Tink to open the window for him.

"Quick Wendy" he called

"Come with me now, while he's gone!"

Wendy jumped, and turned around.

"Why!" she exclaimed "You're that boy!"

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Wendy, it is me! Peter! I've come to get you"

"Who…." Wendy took a step forward, and peered into his face.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think I know you"

"Wendy… you… you don't…. remember?" Peter said, a sudden pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I guess I don't" Wendy said, tilting her head slightly. Suddenly Peter was hovering above the Jolly Roger and a malicious voice was saying softly

"_I'm afraid the window is barred"_

"_I'll call out her name!"_

"_She can't hear you"_

"_No…"_

"_She can't see you"_

"_Wendy!"_

"_She's forgotten all about you"_

Peter came back to the present, with a concerned yet still puzzled Wendy looking at him.

"Are you all right?" she asked. Peter walked backwards, slowly, until he reached the window sill.

"Wendy" he whispered, forgetting his pride for a second. "Wendy. Please come with me Wendy. Please remember me" he blinked hard, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He was about to fly away when Wendy called

"I wish I knew you"

He turned around. She was looking at him, concentrating very hard, struggling to recall his face. It just looked to familiar….

"Goodbye Wendy" he said quietly. Then he turned and flew away.

"Hullo! Did you mend my shirt?" Richard asked, stamping his feet, to get rid of the cold. Wendy passed him the shirt numbly.

"Wendy?" Richard asked.

"I've a favour to ask you. You have been my wife for a year, and yet I have never kissed you. May I do so?"

Wendy looked at him hollowly. She was in no state to refuse even though her mind screamed 'No!'

He leant towards her and his cold lips met hers. Instantly she was taken back to a warm place. She pulled away and looked down at the green eyed boy. She was in a pirate ship, surrounded by turquoise water. Then she was back in the chilly manor, and she was bringing a hand to her lips, turning away from her husband. Without saying anything, she walked away into one of the many living rooms. She sank into a chair and closed her eyes.

Flying.

A lush island, surrounded by pink clouds.

Someone's hand in hers.

A soft breath on her neck and then a voice.

"_Forget them Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me, we will never have to worry about grown up things again"_

She was looking sideways, smiling at the boy next to her. And slowly, slowly, he was turning back to face her, a smile creeping onto his face. He was bowing to her, and then their hands where entwined. Then she was floating, and he was flying towards her and together they spun in the cool air by the full moon.

"_What is your name?"_

"_What is _your_ name?"_

"_Wendy Moira Angela Darling"_

"_Peter. Pan"_

No one asked Richard where his beautiful, yet distant bride had gone. Even though he told her parents several times, hoping for some sign of anxiety or sadness, they only smiled slightly.

"Why George. Look at that!" Mary had exclaimed upon hearing that Wendy has disappeared. "I do believe Millicent owes you a shilling" and he could get nothing more out of them.

**A/N: Hmm. Wonder what happened to Wendy. Five points if you can guess. Another fifty if you reach over with your mouse and click that little button that says 'review'. **

**Until next fic then. **


End file.
